parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters, Inc.
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Monsters, Inc.". It will appeared on Youtube on August 23, 2022. Cast: *James P. Sullivan - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Mike Wazowski - E.B. (Hop) *Boo - Chelsea (Barbie: Dreamtopia) *Randall Boggs - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) *Mr. Waternoose - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Celia Mae - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Roz - Professor Squawkencluck (Danger Mouse) *Needleman and Smitty - Bit and Dizzy (UMIGO) *Fungus - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Abominable Snowman - Migo (Smallfoot) *Mrs. Flint - Sally Carrera (Cars) *Thaddeus Bile - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Betty - Blanche (Norman Picklestripes) *Jerry - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Tony - Guido (Cars) *Franky - Bongo (My Big Big Friend) *Ted Pauley - Diego (Ice Age) *Claws Ward's Assistant - Slim (A Bug's Life) *Charlie - Sid (Ice Age) *George Sanderson - Norm (Norm of the North) *Octopus Sushi - Hank (Finding Dory) *Waxford - Chuck (Space Chickens in Space) *Claws Ward - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *CDA - Soldier Ants (Antz) *Trailer Folk - Candace and Jeremy (Phineas and Ferb) *A Kid that Mike Entertained - Hal (Dot.) Scenes Index: *Characters, Inc. Part 1 - Main Titles/Character in the Closet/Lord Shen *Characters, Inc. Part 2 - Morning Workout/Charactertropolis *Characters, Inc. Part 3 - Characters, Inc./Dave *Characters, Inc. Part 4 - The Scare Floor/23-19! *Characters, Inc. Part 5 - End of the Day/Chelsea! *Characters, Inc. Part 6 - Harryhausen's/Back at the Apartment *Characters, Inc. Part 7 - Bedtime *Characters, Inc. Part 8 - Sneaking Chelsea to Work/Potty Break/Dave's Plot *Characters, Inc. Part 9 - The Wrong Door/E.B. on the Run *Characters, Inc. Part 10 - The Trash Compactor *Characters, Inc. Part 11 - E.B. Kidnapped *Characters, Inc. Part 12 - The Scream Extractor *Characters, Inc. Part 13 - Dudley Scares Chelsea *Characters, Inc. Part 14 - Banished *Characters, Inc. Part 15 - Dudley Rescues Chelsea *Characters, Inc. Part 16 - "Schmoopsie Poo!"/The Door Chase/Dave's Demise *Characters, Inc. Part 17 - Tricking Lord Shen *Characters, Inc. Part 18 - Goodbye *Characters, Inc. Part 19 - The Laugh Floor/Kitty *Characters, Inc. Bloopers and Epilogue *Characters, Inc. Part 20 - End Credits Gallery NEW Character large 332x363 dudley.jpg|Dudley Puppy as James P. Sullivan E.b._hop_2011.jpg|E.B. as Mike Wazowski Chelsea.jpeg|Chelsea as Boo Dave the Octopus.jpg|Dave as Randall Boggs Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Lord Shen as Mr. Waternoose Yin_happy.png|Yin as Celia Mae Professor Squawkencluck.png|Professor Squawkencluck as Roz 968863_035.jpg|Gus and Cooper as Needleman and Smitty Snowball cute.png|Snowball as Fungus migo-smallfoot-57.1.jpg|Migo as Abominable Snowman Sally_cars_3.png|Jeopardy Mouse as Mrs. Flint Po_kung_fu_panda_3.png|Po as Thaddeus Bile blanche-norman-picklestripes.png|Blanche as Betty Mr_peabody.png|Mr. Peabody as Jerry Norm_norm_of_the_north.png|Norm as George Sanderson Heimlich.png|Heimlich as Claw Ward Diego (Ice Age).jpg|Diego as Ted Pauley Antz1998HDRipXviD-TLF-CD2sharethefi.png|Soldier Ants as CDA Slim the Walking Stick.jpg|Slim as Claws Ward's Assistant Sid ice age.png|Sid as Charlie Hank_finding_dory.jpg|Hank as Octopus Sushi 74915084_10162764640400387_6139958579186106368_o.jpg|Chuck as Waxford Candace and Jeremy Kiss.JPG|Candace and Jeremy as Trailer Folk 9A933C39-356D-4BD8-9133-A6A15E97BAFB.png|Hal as A Kid that Mike Entertained Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Monsters, inc. movies Category:Monsters, Inc. Movies Category:Monsters, Inc. Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube